The invention relates to a method and tool for the nondestructive testing of the straightness of aircraft control rods without removal.
Prior aircraft control rod straightness inspections, if done, required the removal of the control rod from the aircraft. This process could take tens of man hours to complete. One estimate was over 24 hours.
While employed by the US Air Force to inspect aircraft, applicants devised an alternate tool and method for inspection that has since been adopted by the Air Force on several Aircraft. This new tool and method has the potential to save many hours of inspection time.